Love of the Snow
by Jealouswayward
Summary: Realizing that Toronto is becoming more unsafe, the Cullens move back to Forks. Renesmee solely against this decision and overbearing nature, meets a shy boy her age at Forks High School with a troubled past and secret that she plans to uncover. Against Edward's rules, she finds herself spending more time and falling for him. Can she break his insecurities and thaw his cold heart?
1. Chapter 1

My long move back to Forks is almost over, it is about fifty degrees in Forks, Washington. With a cloudy sky. The place of my birth, a small town where it rains most of the year and snows at the other parts. I'm wearing my favorite white blouse and skinny jeans, that I received from my aunt Alice for Christmas. I sigh and lay my head against the car window, taking in the sight of the forest. Forks is a small town, with a community tightly knitted together through generations. I am to attend Forks High School in a week, with my mother and father, adopted aunts and uncles (Minus my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, they're on a honeymoon in Asia), and my best friend Jacob with the other students who probably think football is more important than education. By now any normal person, if you are a normal person, would have guessed that we're not really a normal family. No way to sugar-coat this, we're vampires. Well except for me, I'm half human and half vampire. And Jacob is a shapeshifting wolf. But he's not a werewolf though, true werewolf numbers have diminished to near extinction. It's been five and a half years since we've lived in this mostly secluded town, our family has been living in Toronto during our time away. Everyone that my parents knew while living in Forks, have moved on or are dead. Which strengthened my parents desire to move back. Any records of us living here have been destroyed by the sheriff, my human grandfather Charlie.

"Are you sure no one will recognize us?", My mother, Bella asks as she places her hand over my father's, "We've only been away for a short time," my father turns his hand over, holding her hand.

"Charlie destroyed all of the records of us being here and all of the people we knew have moved or have past away" My father turned his head slightly to my mother, "But just to be safe, Carlisle decided to take a job with a family-owned pharmaceutical company in Forks instead of the hospital"

"Hooray for grandpa",I roll my eyes, "Perhaps I could get a job at the old dinner"

My father turns slightly to look at me, I have no doubt he's reading my current thoughts. For the past three years I've done my best to shield them from him, mostly it's been successful. But in the end I'm punished because he thinks I'm doing something I'm not suppose to.

"Nessie," he begins with a stern, but also caring voice, "We know you don't want to move back to Forks, but your mother and I think that the school system here is best for you. I'm sorry you had to leave human friends behind in Toronto, but you'll have more freedom here, we all will"

"How did you know I had human friends?!," I jump in my seat.

"I don't have to read thoughts to figure certain things out," he chuckles, "We pay for your iPhone, Nessie."

My eyes widen in realization, so my parents went through my text messages. I quickly take out my phone and look through it, checking for any tampering. Seems like I won't only have to shut my thoughts off to my dad, I'll have to figure out a way for him not to access my messages. I can't believe they would invade my privacy, Ugh he's such a- I immediately cut the thought off, my father turns and gives me a glare. Such a wonderful father who takes care of his beautiful daughter who loves him very much, I smile sheepishly.

"That's what I thought, as I was saying- If you become friends with people in Forks-" My dad turns back to the road and continues on with the rules about having human friends. I only half listen, something about keeping the vampire side of me hidden. I've heard it before. After that accident with grandpa Charlie dad won't trust me. I'm surprised my grandfather didn't freak out when he found out about our vampirism, he did practically catch me guzzling down a glass of mountain lion blood and double fudge chocolate chip cookies. Grandpa just shrugged it off and accepted it, however my parents weren't too pleased. I was grounded for about three months and banned from double fudge chocolate chip cookies, my parents are monsters.

My father pulls off the highway and down into a bumpy dirt forest road. Oh great, we're living in the woods? This should be great! I roll my eyes and pout, I don't care if my father can hear my thoughts right now. This is bull- We pull into a secluded open area in woods, the trees are so thick that almost everything I see is green. Guess it's beautiful, not as beautiful as the city lights. Great area for hunting animals outside of the view of humans. My eyes linger up the dirt path, then my mouth drops at site of something grand, a freaking mansion. Dear Lord, if you are hearing this thank you! I hear my father chuckle at my thought. The mansion is long and open with wooden beams supporting the front porch. The outside is covered with large river rocks, that are stacked un-eveningly. The roof is dark oak that looks freshly cut. I knew dad said we'd have to get a new place, but not a freaking mansion! My dad stops the car, I can hardly contain my excitement. I unbuckle my seatbelt and hop out of the car unexpectedly into a pair of strong arms. Jacob, he hasn't aged a bit! He smiles at me and hugs me tightly.

"Jacob!", I squeal as I wrap my arms around him tightly in return.

"Welcome home, Nessie," Jacob breaks from our hug, he looks at me with a smolder. I smile ear to ear at him, then punch him on the arm.

"Great to see you again, Wolfie!', I hug him again, my parents get out of the car. My mother smiles at our warm friendly reunion. My father on the other hand only chuckles at us.

"Wolfie?,"He gives a crooked smile that my mother always melts for. I look up at Jacob to see him frowning and eyebrows furrow at my father. My mother rolls her eyes and slaps my father playfully on the arm, before moving in to hug Jacob. He still looks slightly upset as he hugs my mother. Did I do something wrong?

"I get a hug don't I?,"My grandfather Charlie walks up, His face has more wrinkles the last time I saw him and his hair has streaks of grey. I immediately run to him at an unnatural speed, tackle hugging him. My grandfather gasps in shock hugging me back, I hear my parents scold me.

"Renesmee! Watch your strength!," Urgency arises in mother's voice as she rushes over to help grandpa.

"She's alright Bells, I'm just getting old that's all," He says as I help him off the ground, I quickly hug him again.

"And how's my little princess doing?"Charlie smiles as he nudges my cheek.

"I'm doing great, I'm just tired from a long car ride."

We talk for a little bit more, before heading inside the interior had a rustic cabin in the woods style, but also modern accessories and flat screen TVs put in the right places. The first floor had two big hallways, with red walls, one side leading into a small kitchen and storage space. The other lead into small rooms and a ballroom with wooden floors that resembled a ballerina studio for entertaining guests. Guests we'll most likely never have. Jacob leads us up the flight dark wooden stairs to the shared immensely large living space with dark oak floors and dark green walls. Hung on the brick chimney, which is placed on a large wall far away from the entrance of the stairs, a seventy-two inch flat screen TV. Placed in front of the flat screen is a large brown couch, an antique one that a great-aunt would own, two chairs in a similar similar style are placed next to small tables in front of the couch on each side.

Grandpa shows us his favorite room of the house, the living space kitchen. I'm not going to lie, it's my favorite also. A large vent comes down in the middle of the room over the two large gas powered stoves. The fridge is double the size of a regular fridge and has a screen on it to check food storage on your phone while shopping. The cabinets are mahogany with granite counter tops, the sink is the size of a bathtub with a large waterfall faucet. Yep, I can already tell my mother and I are going to have fun in here.

Then they take us up another flight of stairs to the bedrooms, they're basically all the same. Cream walls with shelves and couches laid out, no beds since the rest of the family can't sleep. It's a vampire thing. We make it up to my room and oh I was thrilled. It had the exact designs of the king Louis of France. The walls are a decorative sea blue with french designs on the walls, one side of the wall is taken up by a large bookcase and a ladder. In front of my three large tall windows is a desk that looks like it could suit a queen. I basically twirl into the closet, which is a walk in with new clothes in it. Other than the ones on the first floor, I have the only and largest bathroom in the house. I have tub in the shape of a seashell and a large cabinet area with a waterfall sink, accompanied with a large antique mirror. I examine my pale skin and bronze hair, before heading back into the bedroom. I forgot to mention the bed, it's huge! Slightly bigger than a king sized bed, it as a little roof over it with white and blue drapes. And it's insanely soft! Never mind, Forks is amazing! What even is Toronto, is that a city?

"We see you enjoy your room," My mom laughs at my whimsical behavior.

"Enjoy is an understatement," I sit up in the bed, "Thank you, sorry I was rude in the car, this is amazing."

My father wraps his arm around my mother's waist, "You're fine Nessie and we glad you love your room. We can't wait to see your face when the final touch to the room is almost done, a grand piano"

I gasp, then nearly choke on my words, "W-What did you say?!"

"A grand piano, that Jacob is hand making himself," My mother smiles.

I turn to Jacob, who is smiling and playing with his thumbs, "It's the least I could do after missing your last birthday"

I go over to him and hug him tightly, "Thank you, Jacob" I practically squeal, "You're the best friend a girl could ask for, I love you!"

Jacob's heart beats faster and he trembles at my words, my grandfather looks disgusted. He scoffs in anger and then storms swiftly out of the room. My mother follows after him on his heels, calling after him. Jacob is still trembling, what's wrong with him? Is he sick all of the sudden? Do I smell bad? I'm pretty sure I'm wearing my perfume. I pull away from him with a look of confusion written all over my face.

He is blushing immensely, he shyly gives me a small smile, "Love ya to, Nes-" He cuts himself off then quickly turns and leaves the room. I sniff my hair to make sure I don't smell. Nope, still wearing that fragrance Alice got me from France. I forgot my father is still in the room, he can hardly contain his laughter.

"Do I smell or am I missing something here?" I question.

"No Renesmee, I'll leave Jacob to embarrass himself with that," He turns and starts to leave, "One more thing, I knew you were only half listening in the car, so it's best I tell you again" He says sternly, "When you meet the other students at the high school -"

"Yes?"

My father sighs,"You can have boys who are friends, but no boys that you want to- well you know date"

I raise my eyes in shock, my father's voice sounds like he doesn't trust me to be romantically involved. Give or take I was born about six years ago, but I have the physical appearance and mental capacity of a sixteen or seventeen year old girl. I look the same age as my mom and dad, I'm even taller than my mom. Weeks after I was born, I could speak full sentences.

"Renesmee, don't think of this as a punishment, your mother and I don't want a human around Jasper when he arrives," My father explains, "Yes he's been doing really well, but a drop of blood is all it takes and you've only been on this earth for six years, I want you to take it slow with everything, we don't want you growing up too fast"

"Too late for that dad, look at me!," I gesture to myself up and down, "Six years and I'm a grown woman, I've already stopped aging!"

"Renesmee…," He starts.

"But fine, I'll respect your wishes," I roll my eyes.

Fine,I guess you have a point, dad. I hear the sound of car doors shutting outside. And the sound of people greeting each other and laughing. Sounds like the rest of the family is here, I giggle and head down the flights of stairs, I can't wait to see what new items my aunt Alice has brought me!

* * *

 ** _Just setting everything up in this chapter, to all my readers of Tara Paige of the Olympians: I had a writers block, but I have decided to update the story seven chapters at a time, to tide you guys over and to give me time to work on this. And another thing, no one will be watching anyone sleep in this story and no weird electric pulses through skin contact like in the Twilight books._**


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon Nessie, wake up!," It's my aunt Alice, I hear walk over to my curtains and open them, letting in the horrid sunlight. I groan out loud, cover my eyes, and turn over to the opposite direction in response. Next think I know I hear a swoosh and and  
I'm in my aunts arms being carried downstairs to the kitchen.

"Aunt Alice!," I complain.

"Don't you aunt Alice me," She glares at me, "It's your first day of sophomore year, you should be excited!"

Sophomore year, wish I could've convinced my parents to sign me up as a junior instead. I try to move out of her arms, but they hold onto me tightly. Curse full vampires and their super strength. All I can do is pout and squirm as Alice carries me into  
the kitchen, my mother, father, and Jasper are already in the living room ready to head to school. I can hear my grandmother Esme in the kitchen humming away to some old tune while she prepares my food.

"Well look who's finally alive," Jasper comments, I stick my tongue out as a comeback and he chuckles at childish act. Alice brings me into the kitchen and sets me at the table.

"Ok do not move," She says sternly, but then smiles like a nut, "Jasper and I have a little present for this occasion!"

Alice whooshes out of the room then whooshes back in with a blue box decorated in gold and silver lining. I take it from her and open it carefully, not wanting to ruin this beautiful box. I gasp, it's a silver necklace with a snowflake made out of crystals.

I'm speechless as my grandmother brings my beverage smiling, "I think she likes it, Alice"

"Oh those are diamonds by the way!," She says casually and leans against the table, I nearly choke on my hot coffee.

"Diamonds-As in real diamonds?!," My jaw unhinges.

"Yes…?," she cocks her head to the side in confusion, "I know it's a little much, but you barely own any jewelry in the first place. Jasper and I thought it would be nice to start you off"

"Alice how did you guys afford- You know what," I catch myself, one thing I've learned: Never question Alice, "I don't wanna know, I love it! Thank you!" I jump up and hug her.

"I knew you would Nessie," We break our hug and Alice brings me my food, bacon and eggs "C'mon hurry up and eat, I wanna help you find the perfect clothes for the necklace"

I scarf down my food in an unladylike manner, the. I turn to Alice. She raises her eyebrow and gestures to my cheek. She then takes a napkin and wipes off the egg that missed my mouth. I giggle awkwardly then with the necklace in one hand and Alice's  
hand in the other we run out of the kitchen.

"Here she comes," my mother says to Jacob, who is sitting on the couch with my parents. When his eyes fall upon me he blushes. Geez I'm wearing a nightgown, but it's not indecent. He shouldn't be embarrassed.

"Hi Jacob!," I say as we pass him, "Bye Jacob!"

We run up the flight of stairs then down the hallway into my large room. It's not long until Alice pulls out several outfits and lays them on my large bed. We bicker and throw some options out because of our different fashion tastes. Eventually we decide  
on a spaghetti strap purple skirt, white heel sandals, and dark long sleeve over jacket. After I'm dressed and freshened up, I apply light makeup and grab my brown messenger with numerous small and large pockets bag that Alice bought me from her Italy  
trip. I stand in front of the mirror doing several turns to make sure my adorable outfit is in dress code. Satisfied with the length, I walk out of the house. My parents are already in the car waiting for me, I open the back car door to find Jacob  
sitting on the other side. He glances at me before turning his head away. I put my items in the middle seat before getting in and slamming the door.

The drive to the high school is about fifteen minutes, most of it is silent, but at the later half I strike up a conversation with Jacob about Toronto and friends that I left behind.

"Did- you-um leave a boyfriend?," Jacob asks cautiously.

I chuckle at his question, "No, no boys have caught my eye," Then I point at my father and say duly, "Besides, he thinks I'm too young to date"

"Well rightfully so, you're too much of a chi-." He cuts himself off, my father chuckles and my mother sighs out loud and shakes her head in disappointment.

I can't believe this, "Too much of a what, Jacob?"

My father pulls into the school parking lot, Jacob smiles and then leaps out of the car, hurrying along to front building. I can't believe he was about to call me a child, technically I am six. But I hate being called a child, I'm not one!

"Try to think less threatening thoughts, Nessie," My father glares at me.

"He-he, sorry"

We grab our things and walk towards the school, students are in the parking lot hanging out and conversing. Several of the boys turn their heads and look at me and my mother, they give us smiles. I can hear a faint snarl reach my father's lips, poor dad  
can't control who's thoughts he hears. We stop as an ugly read/orange Chevy truck that looks like it came right out of a fifties movie passes us and parks in a spot. I can't help but think who would want to drive that piece of junk, however my mother  
gasps like it's a wonderful sight.

"My truck!," her hand covers her mouth. Her truck? My mother drove this heap of garbage, my father chuckles at my thought and nods his head, answering my question.

The driver steps out and puts the keys in his jeans pocket, several students walk by and chuckle at the old car and compliment him sarcastically. No doubt rich snobs who could have their cars bought by their parents. The driver is a boy that looks around  
my age, skin almost as pale as my father's and hair a light platinum blonde. He wears a green sweater, a silver cross necklace dangling around his neck, dark blue jeans, and grey converse shoes. He picks his leather backpack up with his gloved hands  
and throws it over his shoulder. Then he looks directly at us with his dazzling crystal blue eyes and I stare back at him as our eyes meet, his hair is fixed perfectly in place.

A gust of wind comes through, sending his scent over to us. I leave his gorgeous eyes and look at my parents, my father trembles and my mother covers her nose, she has natural self control. But that doesn't mean it's still not torture for her. However,  
since I'm half vampire the scent of humans don't affect me like it does my parents, but I won't deny he smells good. I turn back to him, he brings his arm up and sniffs his sweater. He raises his eyebrow at my parents behaviour, great job at blending  
in guys. Someone normal may have just caught onto us.

But there is something off about this boy, he looks like he's about to be attacked or something bad has happened to him. The way he stands, it looks like he's- afraid. I then decide take a better look at his face, scanning it. His face is gorgeous like  
Adonis, the lover of Aphrodite, his lips look so soft that I wish I could go up and- oh no.

I turn and glance at my father, who is glaring at me for what I just thought about this boy. I sheepishly smile at him before turning back to the boy, who is now gone. I look ahead to see him striding up towards the school in quick pace. Boy was I going  
to be in trouble when I got home.

"Right you are," My father whispers and turns to the school, "He smells better than your mother did, best we keep our distance from him:

"Right… Wait…," My mother says in realization, "I thought you and my dad said my truck _died_ and could never be fixed..."

I think my father was just busted, this should be an interesting explanation. My father nervously laughs, "Well you see, you know I didn't like the car"

Oh lovely first day and my parents are about to get into a fight. My mother crosses her arms and furrows her eyebrows at him. I quickly walk away before the little scuffle could start, I really didn't want to see how this was going to end. I hurry to  
the front office, which is brightly lit and warm. The room was cut in half by a large counter, the room was filled with green plastic plants making the room look like a jungle, and large digital clock that records the temperature and seconds hangs  
on the wall. The woman at the front desk noticed me and ushered me to come forward.

"And you might be, sweetheart?," her voice is chirpy like she just had five cups of caffeine and was about crack under the pressure.

"Renesmee Cullen"

Her eyes light up as if she knows the name, "Oh my, what a beautiful and unique name!," Like I haven't heard that before, she stands up and walks over to the filing cabinet and goes through a bundle of schedules, "Ah-Thought you could hide from me! Here  
you are, your first class is English II, ignore the name next to the class, Mr. Sexton is no longer teaching the subject" She then takes out a map of the school and highlights the best routes to my classrooms, she then hands me a slip that I was to  
have each of my teachers sign and return to the office at the end of my day. With that I was off. I can't help but to feel nervous, would the other kids like me? The kids in Toronto liked me, though that was in a different setting I was home schooled  
then. It wasn't two seconds that I left the office that I was approached by a freckled boy with midnight black hair with a streak of hair white as snow. I'm lost in my thoughts and I don't notice him until he stands a foot away from me. He's taller  
than me and handsome, but he looks younger than me, perhaps a Freshman?

"Hey, you're new aren't you?" He asks bewildered, "Excuse me, but Forks usually doesn't get new students often"

"Um, yes I am," I smile shyly, "Renesmee Cullen."

He shakes my hand, "Nice to meet you Renesmee, I'm Acel Deroy"

"You're French?"

"Technically I am American, but my parents are french," He smiles, "I can speak the language, but sadly I didn't get the accent"

Either this boy likes me or he's just an overly helpful type trying to get his good deed in for the day. Then a redheaded girl approaches and wraps her arm around his snuggling into him, ah so my second theory is more plausible. Obviously this girl is  
his girlfriend, she's pretty and looks the popular cheerleading type, quick to judge and discriminate against anyone who she finds unfit to meet her social standards. She smiles at him warmly then notices me, she doesn't look pleased that I'm talking  
with him.

"Acel, who is she?," She looks me up and down like I'm a threat to her relationship.

"Hannah, this is Renesmee Cullen she's a-" He stops.

"A Sophomore," I finish his sentence.

"Oh you're in my brother's grade," Excitement rises in his voice then he points at himself and Hannah, "We're freshmen, by the way"

Hannah rolls her eyes at his words, geez this girl isn't a loving girlfriend is she. Acel doesn't notice her reaction instead he continues asking me questions about me and my family as I walk to my first class. Most of his questions I tell him the partial  
truth, it does feel a little wrong. We enter the sophomore hallway, still chatting away. Our conversation ends when the bell rings for first period.

"Hey if you see my older brother Eelis, tell him I said hi!" With that they were off hand in hand, I can't help but smile at them as they walk away. I turn and walk into my first period, the classroom walls are grey and the other side of the room has  
three large windows. The grey walls are covered with posters of old English literature, such as Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet depicted in a cheesy humor. The class is already filled with students, some look at me and others are in small groups talking  
about their summers. Except for one boy, the blonde boy driving mother's old truck. He sits at a table by himself reading a thick blue book, looking content. Then something hits me, a familiar scent. It's not the boy's it's one of smelled before.  
A familiar figure comes to stand in front of me.

"Hi, Nessie!," Her skin is flawless, her blonde hair is put into soft curls that flow down from the sides of her face like water. She has the face of a goddess. My aunt Rosalie.

* * *

 _ **First day of school, yay! I don't know if Renesmee can smell humans or not, if it says somewhere in the books that she can't, I'll change it. This story is based off of the books, not the movies.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Aunt Rosalie," I whisper in shock, about her being here and what she was wearing, a skirt. Doesn't she know about hormones in young adolescent boys?!

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new English II teacher," She smiles, "Your Uncle Emmett and I wanted to surprise you, he's the new band teacher," She takes my schedule from my hand and runs her finger down the page, looking at my classes, "Oh, you have him fifth period for  
/"Jazz Band, right before lunch!" I look at her in disbelief. Sure, this is great, and I love my aunt and uncle. The thing is, I can't remember them going to college recently or getting teaching degrees, ever. And what does my Uncle Emmett know aboutmusic?  
All he does is be Emmett.

"I have to start class, why don't you take a seat next to that boy over there," she points in a blonde boy's direction, and he seems to seize up at little. As if someone mentioning his existence was a horrible thing to do. Can't be because of me, can  
/it? I mean, I've been told in the past that human boys will swoon over my beauty. This isn't swooning, though. This is fear.

Gathering up confidence, I walk over to the desk. Set my messenger bag down and take my seat. He gives me a fearful glance, then returns to his book. Curious, I lean over a bit to see what he's reading. Dracula - how ironic. Noticing my curiosity, he  
/scoots away from me quickly. I open my mouth to introduce myself, but I'm interrupted by my aunt starting class. Oh God is this a nightmare, for the entire time that my aunt is introducing herself the boys can't help but swoon over her and a region  
/of her body that I don't want to talk about. Well, minus blondie who's lost in his book. My aunt then calls roll, and each student must tell my aunt that they are present, what they wish to be called by, and say something they like to do. Several  
/boys answer football or weight lifting, no doubt trying to impress my aunt somehow. The girls give extremely stereotypical answers, such as doing hair, makeup or posting what they ate for lunch every single day of their life on instagram. My answer  
/on the other hand is reading, which seems to get a scoff of boring from some students in the room. Then she called his name.

"Eelis Deroy," My aunt smiles.

"Here, ma'am," He answers softly, his voice flowing like a calm, but slightly timid, stream. I turn to where the voice had came from, the blonde boy sitting next to me. So this is Acel's brother? Wow, he looks nothing like him, different hair, skin tone,  
/eyes and everything. He put his book down to look at my aunt directly.

"Hey, Albino," A boy brown-haired boy, who looks like the star quarterback of the football team, says harshly, "Speak up, I don't think she heard your sissy voice."

Everyone is silent for several seconds, then the class bursts into laughter, except for me. Eelis seizes up and shuts his eyes tightly, clenches his gloved hands into fists. I barely know him, but I can't help but to feel sorry for him. I guess the same  
/can be said for my aunt, because she rushes over to the boy who insulted Eelis. Rosalie takes him harshly by the arm and throws him out into the hall like he's a piece of paper, telling him to go to the office or to never enter her classroom ever  
/again. Go Aunt Rosalie.

"Now, here are the rules for the rest of this year," My aunt brushes off her skirt as the class looks at her horrified after her display of her ungodly strength, "You refer to me as Mrs. Cullen, you do your work when I give it to you and you turn it in  
/on time, and absolutely no bullying."

The class nods their heads in unison, "Excellent, now Eelis, what do you enjoy to do in your spare time?"

"In my spare time I love to read and play musical instruments," he responds softly, his eyes dart down to the desk. Is it just me or has it gotten colder in here?

"Oh how nice, what kind of instruments?," My aunt presses her question further, which I wish she wouldn't since the poor boy looks like he's about to have a stroke.

"The piano and several wind and string instruments"

My aunt smiles, "Really? My ni- sister-in-law Renesmee can play the piano really well," she points at me and gives me a wink. Dear God, aunt Rosalie, what are you doing!? I felt sorry for him, but I didn't want to be his pity friend!

He glances over at me and looks back at my aunt, making out the connection. Other students gossip (oh please, it's not some big secret). We have the same last name.

"Oh well, that's um-," he stops for a second, "Nice"

My aunt calls out the rest of roll, then telling us that since it's the first day she will not give us work. She leaves us free to talk amongst ourselves. Eelis goes back to his thick book, and I'm about to join in a conversation with a group of girls,  
/until aunt walks over.

"Renesmee, I want you to talk with Eelis," Oh, she cannot be serious, sure he's cute, but he's a total introvert.

"Aunt-"

"Come on, sweetie, just look at him, he's all alone talking to no one," she says in a depressed voice, and I can't believe it. My aunt is trying to pull the guilt trip card on me.

"Well, some people just don't want to be talked to."

She raises her eyebrows at my response, her tone becoming firm and teacher-like, "Nessie"

Great. "Fine, ok! Whatever, I'll talk to him!"

My aunt winks at me and pats my shoulder, turning to join a conversation with a group of girls. I turn and face him, but he's still lost in his book. I take a minute to examine him again. The clouds blocking the sun outside move, letting rays of sunlight  
/enter the room and illuminate Eelis. The way the light shines on him exaggerating his beauty, like an angel blazing in the holy light. Eelis then turns and looks directly at me, and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"U-uh-uh," I manage to stutter, "I'm Renesmee, nice to meet you!" I extend my hand in greeting, he looks down at my hand but doesn't shake it.

"Yes, I know," He responds, "Your sister-in-law read your name off the roster."

I mentally slap myself.

"Oh, um...what are you reading?"

"Dracula, it's one of my classical favorites," He answers softly, then turns his attention back to his book, "This is the tenth time I've read it."

I can't help but raise my eyebrows in surprise, since most people find the book boring and difficult because of its use of english. I, however, am not one of those people.

"So um, what type of car do you drive?"

"A 1953 Chevy Truck," Eelis answers without looking up, "My older sister bought it from the sheriff, Charlie Swan."

Oh, he knows my grandfather.

"Do you know the sheriff?"

He glances at me, then scoots away a little , "Not personally, but he seems like a good person"

Before I could ask more the bell rings, and Eelis quickly shuts his book, grabs his things, and hurries like a bullet out into the hall. He's cute, but strange. And what's with the gloves? It's not even that cold outside. My aunt gives me a wink and a  
/thumbs up for approval. After English, I have advanced science. Which I hate - for the entire period the teacher, a middle aged man in the middle of a midlife crisis - talked about how we can apply physics to technology in cheesy ways. Next period  
/was better, I had World History with my mother and aunt Alice. Mostly we talked the whole period as the teacher, who in being a young woman, gossiped with the teenage girls. After World History I have a study hall period with Acel and Hannah. Acel's  
/girlfriend tried talking about other girls and about her vacation last summer and how wonderful she was. I may not have liked her at first, but now I absolutely hate her. She is Acel's polar opposite, I don't understand how their relationship even  
/works. When fifth period rolled around, Acel and Hannah helped me find the band hall on the map. After we say our goodbyes, I walk into the band hall. It reminds me of a dance studio with it's high ceilings and wooden floors. On one side of the room  
/is lockers, filled with instrument cases. On the other side is a office with three desks. The back side of the room is lined with practice rooms, some filled with drums and brass instruments. One practice room holds a grand piano. It's a cute little  
/band hall for Forks.

Strong arms wrap around me, hugging me tightly. Under normal circumstances, I would start kicking.

"Uncle Emmett!," I turn around and hug him.

"How are you doing, you little ankle biter?," he spins me around.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Couldn't be better," He laughs and sets me down, "Edward was just explaining to me that marching band just became a sport "

I turn to find my father and Jacob behind us. My father shakes his head at Emmett's claim while Jacob laughs.

"It's alway been a sport, Emmett," he rolls his eyes, "It just includes instruments"

"But they don't run, so it shouldn't be considered a sport."

My father pinches the bridge of his nose, "For the love of- how has your day been, Renesmee?"

"Fine, da-," oops, my father raises an eyebrow at me, "I mean Edward."

"It's ok, we're the only students. Perfectly safe."

"Hate to burst your bubble, Edward," my uncle goes through the roster, "But we've got one more student in here, kid named Eelis Deroy."

"Present, sir," a soft voice answers. Oh no, anyone but him. Eelis sets his things down by the door and walks over, entering a practice room and shutting himself inside.

"Dang, he smells good," my uncle comments.

"And that's not creepy at all," Jacob snickers.

"There is a difference between the two, dog!," Emmett furrows his eyebrows as Jacob's laughing becomes louder. My father clasps Emmett by the shoulder to stop him doing any serious damage to Jacob. As my father sorts out their little fight, the sound  
/of a piano being played fills my ears. It's one of my classical favorites, Hungarian Dance no. 5 by Johannes Brahms. I follow the music to Eelis' practice room, and through the glass window I witness him fully focused as he plays the dance at a high  
/speed with ease. His emotionless face is now unrecognizable as he pours his joy into the piece.

"You know, it's not polite to stare at people."

I squeal and jump forward, hitting the practice room glass, startling Eelis and causing him to yelp and fall off the piano seat. I can already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I glare at my uncle.

"Ah Nessie, do you have a crush already?!," He laughs and pinches my cheeks, "Seems like only yesterday we were changing your diapers"

"Crush?!," my father and Jacob say in unison.

"I-I don't have a crush!," I retort, "H-He's just good to look at!" Wrong choice of words, "Wait no! I mean- I mean!" By this point my voice has risen several octaves, and rather than suffer from further embarrassment I quickly run to the practice room  
/next to Eelis and lock myself inside.

I stay in the practice room for the rest of the period, listening to Eelis play the piano beautifully in next room. After the bell rings, I linger in the room until I'm sure my father and Jacob have left. I tiptoe slowly out of the practice room and see  
/that my uncle is in his office sorting papers. I use my vampiric speed to grab my stuff and leave the band hall. Ugh, I'm so embarrassed. After several minutes of searching, I find the lunchroom. My aunt Alice and mother wave at me from their table,  
/so I go through the line to grab pizza and an apple and join the rest of my family.

"Glad you could join us, lover girl," my aunt Alice giggles.

I look at my father, his face expressionless as he looks at me, "You told her?!"

"I didn't, Alice saw it."

"Have to say wish I could've been there," Jasper grins, "would've been a sight to see."

"Oh, shut up!," I stuff my mouth full of pizza.

"Cut her some slack," my mother defends me, "It's her first day"

"Renesmee!," Acel and Hannah stroll up hand in hand, then pull up two chairs next to me, taking a seat. Jacob, who is sitting next to my father rolls his eyes at their arrival and angrily stuffs his mouth full of mash potatoes. Geez, why is he such in  
/a bad mood. Fleas?

I clear my throat, "Guys, this is Acel and Hannah, my new friends."

Acel smiles and reaches over the table to shake each of their hands, which he notes are cold. But he surprisingly doesn't cringe away like most people. Hannah on the other hand waves and starts talking to me about girls in the school I should watch out  
/for. Dad if you're reading my thoughts, I could use some help right now. Acel them jumps out of his seat and waves, Eelis is passing by. Eelis blinks at his younger brother's actions, which only encourages Acel to go right over and drag him over to  
/the table. Eelis seizes up at his brother's grips and tries his best to wiggle free.

"I'd like to introduce you to my older brother Eelis," He gives a large smile,"Renesmee is in-"

"Yes I know, I've already meet them Acel," Eelis frees himself of his brother's grip, "I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I have work that needs to be done" Eelis strides off to an empty table and begins working.

"Honestly Acel," Hannah snorts, "That brother of yours is strange, I can't believe half the sophomore class is crushing on him"

Well that was rude, I can understand why the half our class likes him he has the face and the lips-dang it! My father gives me a piercing glare before returning his attention back to Acel, who seems so depressed about his brother, that I can't help but  
/feel sympathy for him.

"Don't call him that, he just likes his space," Acel then smiles, "You should see Eelis with our younger sister Mary, he's not cold and distant when he's with her"

"That's hard to believe-," Jacob mutters off into an insult.

My mother hits Jacob on the arm, "I apologize, but I'm curious why does he wear gloves, it's too warm for those."

Acel opens his mouth to answer, but then closes it. Creases form on his forehead if he's trying to remember the reason. He places a hand over the white streak in his black hair.

"Oh enough about, Eelis," Alice chimes in, "Tell me is that streak in your hair natural? I absolutely love it!"

Acel takes a minute to respond from the strain, "Why, yes, I think it's a Deroy family gene, my great-aunt had it"

"Deroy?," My father questions, "Do you know an Elise Deroy?"

"She's our older sister and owner of Deroy Pharmaceutical company based here in Forks, why?"

"Jeez how many of there are you?," Jacob scoffs, this time earning a hit from my father.

Edward sighs as he lays his eyes back on Acel, "Our father works for your family's company"

The mouse begins to turn in Acel's head and he gasps, with his mouth full of food,,"Carlisle is your father, why he looks to young to be the father of teenagers!"

"He adopted-"

"Hey, pretty boy!," The insult came from Eelis' table. A brown haired jock ,that one called him albino this morning, stands smirking in front of him with two of his friends. Eelis ignores them, but his dart from side to side in fear, as if he's trying  
/to map out a quick escape. The brown haired boy tilts his head to the side.

"Ah come on pretty boy, whatcha reading?," Elliot doesn't respond, "Hey, are you listening to me or not?"

The brown haired jock reaches for his book, Elliot snaps it away from him and continues reading like nothing happened , "Seems pretty boy has some fire in him, let's show him what we do to boys who are fiery towards us"

"Oh no," Acel whispers in horror, "Not again"

"Again?," Jasper questions, "You mean this has happened before?"

"Yes, please excuse me as I deal with this," Acel walks over to Eelis' table and tries to calm down the boys.

"Alice, get Jasper out of here now," My father whispers with urgency, "If his blood is spilled-"

"Ok, Edward I'm on it!," Alice rolls her eyes in annoyance, "You never give him a chance!"

She takes Jasper by his arm and leads him towards the lunchroom doors. Acel's negotiation skills don't seem to be working, it's only making the boys more angry. The one of brown haired boy's friends takes Eelis' book and hits him over the head with it.  
/Eelis doesn't have time to move before the other boy grabs his hair roughly and lifts him slightly off of his seat. He doesn't make a sound, instead he grits his teeth and squints his eyes in response to the pain. Acel loses it and tries to save his  
/brother, his plans are thwarted when the brown haired jock punches him sharply in the stomach, Eelis growls in anger. Hannah gasps and rushes over to her fallen boyfriend, doting over him like he's a child. Where the heck are the teachers?!

One of the boys begin punching Eelis in the stomach repeatedly, no one helps. Instead the other students look at the fight as a game. It's sick! My parents look on in concern, debating if they should intervene. Jacob on the other hand does his best to  
/hide a smile, stupid mutt! I should've know my parents and Jacob can't get involved because it might blow our cover.

"Come on boys," the brown haired boy laughs, "Quit focusing on his stomach, go for the face!"

I can't stand this anymore! My father reaches over to stop me, but it's too late. I flip my tray upwards, launching it into Jacob's face, he looks at me in shock. Several students turn and look at me as I walk towards the bullies. Fists ready for a fight.

size="1" noshade=""

 _ **First day of s school and Renesmee is ready to kick some butt. Let me know what you guys think, so leave a review, please!**_


End file.
